Breaking News
by zergvsgenin
Summary: Set after Turned Tables. Nekonome's a little confused about her odd memory blank from a few days back... Start of possible Nekonome x Train, though I dunno where it'll end up, friends or romance. JRS


A/N: If it looks weird at times, it's because the document uploader thing doesn't like it when I do certain things with my writing.

* * *

"Hey, Train-san," Nekonome said to Train, passing him in the halls of Building Five.

"Hm? What is it?"

"I'd like to ask something of you, in regards to what happened a few days ago," the teacher said, holding a small stack of World History books in her hands.

As the top three fell off, Train quickly caught them, the last one only going past Nekonome's hands. "Oh… I think Roman told me a little about that."

"So… what happened? I think it had something to do with Kurumu, because whenever I'm in the same room as her now along with Roman, she gives him a mean stare, and he just shrugs. He even said to her once, 'Blame the Pervy Sage, if you must. He was the one who drugged the woman.'"

Train started to snigger, but stopped when the teacher's gaze fell on him. They went down the stairs to the lower level of the building, and then outside to the courtyard and past the small amphitheater in front of Building Five of the school. Time and time again, Nekonome's cat ears picked up Train starting to laugh a bit, but he stopped when she turned to him. Another book fell from Nekonome's stack, but Train wasn't the one to retrieve it, as he was behind her. A rubbery hand extended and caught the falling book before it hit the ground. "Here you go, lady," Luffy said, catching up to his hand and putting the book back.

"Thank you, Luffy-kun," she said, passing the young pirate boy and through the doors to the Media Center, with Train following.

She placed the books on the counter where a receptionist started to scan the books, as it was nearing the end of the school year, and all students had to return their library and textbooks. Train placed his stack on the counter next to Nekonome's stack, and leaned against the counter. "Yeah, I was laughing. There's a thing about that line you quoted back there…"

"Which is…?" Nekonome asked, ears perking up.

"The woman in question was actually you."

The teacher's face was one of horror. "ME! ? That lecherous freak drugged ME! ?"

Elsewhere in the Media Center, another male voice started to laugh. She stormed off in the direction of the voice, which was situated amongst the computers students used during both lunches and before school. "Is this really funny to you!" she addressed the owner of the voice.

"Hey, you called Jiraya a lecherous freak, which is more-or-less accurate given his profession besides being a Sannin," Roman said, minimizing an Internet window in which he was viewing fanfictions alongside a school friend of his to his left, who was also laughing. "You're okay, right? Sore feeling gone?"

"From what?" Nekonome asked, bowing the upper half of her body so that it her face was close to Roman's, making the girl next to him move out of the way (she was printing something and she went to get the papers).

"Assisted tackle," he said frankly. "Me and Moka at Reana's place."

"Reana?"

She had heard of the girl. Nekonome knew that she was Roman's sister, and that she held her in a personally high position, blushing and acting odd at times in her presence. Reana was also an accomplished artist, and that she and Roman were collaborating on a doujinshi. "What was I doing there?"

Roman chuckled then said, "Well, this may be a shocker to you. Remember anything from a few days back?"

Nekonome sat in the chair to Roman's right, as his friend came back from getting her papers. "Well, I remember everything up to a cup of milk that I got back at your apartment complex's miniature kitchen, which was fairly early into the day… and the afternoon's a complete blank. Next thing I know, this person was examining me to see if something was wrong, like I was suspected of a deadly infection or something."

Roman facepalmed in his distinctive way, bringing his hand to his forehead with the bottom part of his hand just covering his eyes behind his glasses. "Oh, girl… that stuff really did work."

Roman started a print request of his own. A Black Cat fiction. "See, Jiraya, for some incomprehendable reason, stuck one of Komui's potions into that cup of milk you made. Komui's the dude that was checking you when you started remembering things again that day. Next thing we know, you leave after you finished off the milk. So, Moka and I were essentially like, 'What the hell? Doesn't she stick around longer to chat with Misa or tutor Kurumu?' Next thing we know, you're riding Gintoki's scooter, running either Near or Mello right off the sidewalk, can't remember which dude."

The two got up as Roman went to the printers to pick up his papers. "The two of us follow you, but then we lose you when we get to the neighborhood where Reana lives. Out of pure luck, we go to Reana's house first and climb in through that loose window in her bedroom. We go in, out into that tiny hallway, you've just broken free of her grip," he says, hitting his foot against a book that ended up on the floor. "Oy! Not kidding."

Nekonome was absolutely stunned. "W-When I broke from her grip… did you know why I was in there t-to begin with?" she asked, tentatively as Roman took his seat.

"What? Her grip? She told me yesterday, though she was somewhat of a mess for the rest of the day because you were out of it at the time the following incident occurred. You ready?"

Nekonome drew closer, taking her chair with her. "Okay… um… hoo, this is… ah…" Roman said, hesitant.

It didn't seem to Nekonome that Roman was exactly comfortable with explaining this news. She was further bothered that this was related to her in some way. Her and Reana, apparently. "Hey, 's Moka out there?" he called out to the bookcases further up the room.

"Here!" a voice called out.

Moka came from behind the fiction section and directly to where Roman and Nekonome were sitting. She took notice of her homeroom teacher, and pulled her own skirt down. "Oh no… this is about a few days ago, isn't it?"

Roman nodded, and exhaled a small breath. "Okay then. Nekonome-sensei, we have reason to believe that a few days ago, Reana… kissed. You."

The teacher's tail froze in mid-sway. Her eyes had an incredulous look as they stared at Moka, then at Roman, who nodded in confirmation. "She's been a fan for a while. She's drawn a pin-up which her real life love colored, there's a bunch of you on her deviantART page, and she even told me that, really, she's not going to dump either Raya, the girl she's in love with, or you, so she figures that she's going to try out what Yukari's attempting with herself, Tsukune and Moka here," he said before Moka smacked him using one of his own textbooks, knocking him into his friend, which sent both of them to the ground.

Nekonome couldn't believe his words. A younger girl, in love with her and another at the same time… plans for a ménage a trois… kissing… it overwhelmed the woman. "Oh… God…" she said, putting her hand to her forehead, as if though she had a headache.

"Oh… if I hadn't hit him, he would have added that you wanted to kiss her at first," Moka said, placing the book on the desk.

Those words only drove her homeroom teacher off in tears of distress over a period where she had no control of herself. On her way out, she knocked over Yusuke Urameshi, who was protesting heavily, and she passed Train, who followed in hot pursuit. She ran immediately across the rotunda and into the front office, where she nearly ran into Eve. She shrieked at the sight of Nekonome charging in her direction and jumped out of the way, nearly knocking over a Hispanic girl on the way and stopping at a short Caucasian boy's feet, where he was laughing at the sight as Nekonome sped past more students and faculty with Train following, pushing whomever out of his way.

When Train finally caught up to the cat woman, she was curled into a ball in sitting position on the floor of room 7-226, where a bewildered geometry teacher was behind the room's main desk and a few students at the other desks. Shizuka Nekonome was in the back corner of the room, underneath a counter built into the wall and crying, bringing her legs closer to her body. Train knelt down on one knee and tried to console the girl. "Let me guess… they told you."

She nodded, bringing her head to her knees. "I can't believe that was why I couldn't remember anything from that afternoon…" she said, choking up at the end of her sentence. "Oh, my God… do you know if I did anything else?" she added, tearful eyes staring up at Train's.

"I dunno," he said as Moka burst into the room, resulting in the other teacher in the room tossing up a stack of papers in shock at the suddenness of it.

"Oh, there she is," she said as she went over to Train and Nekonome.

"D-Did anything else happen?" she asked her student.

"No… you acted as you normally would, even if you were under some strange potion's influence," Moka replied.

Nekonome sighed, crawling out from underneath the counter, taking Train's hand on her way up. "You're sure you'll be okay?" he asked.

"As long as I don't see what's-his-name, I think I'll be okay," she replied. "But Reana… I don't know…"

"Well, we'll figure something out eventually," Moka said as the three walked out of the classroom.

They didn't notice Roman who was sitting right beside the door behind his backpack, reading a book. When he looked up to see Moka, Nekonome and Train walking down the hall, he said to himself, "Hoo… harem count: three. Mine, Tsukune's and Train's in progress. This oughtta interest bystanders."

* * *

A/N: Caucasian kid = Johnathan Bruenn; Hispanic girl = Thalia Torres; Geometry teacher = Mrs. Buchholz; girl sitting next to me = darkpikasama

Big thanks to y'all for letting various JUMP characters nearly smack you if you're reading this!


End file.
